Sapore di Fragola
by White Spins
Summary: Heya fic. Quando realtà e finzione cominciano ad assomigliarsi troppo, Naya non può fare altro che restare a guardare, recitando una parte che inizia a starle un po' stretta. Una parte che somiglia parecchio alla vita che vorrebbe avere.


"Taglia! Perfetto ragazze, per oggi può bastare!" esclamò il regista da dietro la cinepresa, facendo un gesto vago con una mano come se volesse dire 'andate pure'.

Heather e Naya erano l'una accanto all'altra, entrambe respirando profondamente dentro e fuori. Avevano appena finito di girare un numero in cui ballavano sulle note di 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody', il loro secondo duetto.

La coreografia non era una delle più semplici, sì, Naya era migliorata molto col passare del tempo, ma ballare con Heather era davvero una sfida.

Tuttavia, Naya non poteva certo lamentarsi.

Per quanto fosse stremante ballare quasi tutto il giorno con indosso un paio di tacchi alti otto centimetri, la latina era contenta e soddisfatta.

Amava il suo lavoro.

Amava lavorare con Heather.

"Tutto ok, Nay?" chiese la ragazza bionda, la fronte leggermente corrugata, bevendo poi un lungo sorso d'acqua dalla sua bottiglietta.

"Sì sì, non preoccuparti."

Heather scrutò Naya per pochi secondi, avvitando il tappo alla bottiglietta.

La sua espressione era illeggibile, i suoi occhi all'apparenza vacui.

Naya fece per aprire bocca e chiedere alla ballerina se c'era qualcosa che voleva dirle, ma fu preceduta.

"Beh, io vado a cambiarmi. Ci vediamo dopo."

La mora le mostrò un piccolo sorriso, annuendo "Sì, ci vediamo dopo."

La bionda la guardò intensamente un'ultima volta, prima di voltarsi e incamminarsi nella direzione della sua roulotte.

La latina rimase a guardare per un po' lo stesso punto in cui si trovava Heather fino a pochi secondi fa, sospirando e decidendo quindi di andare anche lei a cambiarsi. Sentiva di aver bisogno di una doccia lunga e rinfrescante.

Dopo pochi minuti entrò nella sua roulotte, chiudendo la porta a chiave. Sapeva che nessun'altro era sul set, quindi poteva prendersela comoda se voleva.

Non perse tempo a buttarsi sull'unico letto singolo lì presente, togliendosi i tacchi frettolosamente, emettendo un lungo sospiro profondo.

Chiuse gli occhi, pensando al pomeriggio trascorso a lavorare con Heather; lunghe ore passate a ballare a stretto contatto con la ragazza dagli occhi azzurri.

Naya poteva sentire ancora le braccia di Heather che la stringevano a lei, i fianchi della bionda muoversi sensualmente contro i suoi, il forte profumo che emanava e che Naya da sempre adorava.

Pensò a quegli occhi assurdamente bellissimi che la guardavano, la ammiravano; quel sorriso felice stampato sul suo viso, col potere di rendere luminoso anche il posto più buio.

A volte Naya si sentiva gelosa quando pensava che non era l'unica persona che aveva il privilegio di vedere quel sorriso.

La latina si lasciò scappare una risata amara.

Evidentemente, trascorrere pomeriggi interi ballando con la sua migliore amica equivaleva a farsi eventualmente dei trip mentali sulla ragazza in questione.

Ma Naya non poteva farci nulla. Con il fatto che i loro personaggi erano sempre più affiatati, tra baci e balli un po' troppo sensuali, la mora non riusciva a non accorgersi di Heather.

Di nuovo.

Credeva davvero che il passato, che tutto quello che successe con la bionda era ormai sepolto.

Tuttavia, assieme alle sensazioni che stava provando nelle ultime settimane stando quasi sempre, in un modo o nell'altro, a contatto con Heather, i ricordi erano cominciati a tornare gradualmente, facendo rinascere vecchie emozioni che Naya credeva di essere riuscita a rimuovere completamente.

Era evidente che non era così.

Dopotutto però, cosa si aspettava? Heather è stata importante per lei.

Lo è ancora, forse più che mai. Se c'è una persona che lei abbia mai amato veramente, quella persona era lei.

La latina sbuffò, scuotendo la testa.

Lei amava ancora Heather. Non ha mai smesso di farlo.

Come si fa a smettere di amare la persona con cui si vorrebbe passare insieme il resto della vita?

Era tanto facile affermare nelle prime interviste che Santana e Brittany sono anime gemelle, quando Naya in realtà parlava di sé stessa ed Heather.

Era tanto facile nascondersi dietro al suo personaggio, dietro a quei momenti in cui il suo lavoro consisteva semplicemente nel guardare la bionda con un'espressione piena d'amore dipinta sul suo volto.

Per la mora non era mai stato un problema, a volte pensava addirittura che quello che quello che faceva era una presa in giro nei confronti della crew: il modo in cui Santana guardava Brittany era il modo in cui Naya guardava Heather.

Voleva poter dire la stessa cosa riguardo alla ballerina, ma Naya preferì evitare di pensarci.

Anche se ormai sapeva che era troppo tardi per tentare di non farsi stupide paranoie.

Non poté non pensare ai pomeriggi passati a girare scene insieme, quei pomeriggi in cui 'Brittany' non faceva altro che dire a 'Santana' quanto l'amasse; era proprio in quei momenti che Naya aveva l'impressione di vedere qualcosa di più. Era quando sentiva quelle parole dette con un'onestà evidente che gli interrogativi si accumulavano nella sua testa.

Gli occhi azzurri che la guardavano, così solari e sorridenti, la facevano sentire nuda.

Il modo in cui Heather la guardava in quegli attimi non era il modo in cui si guarda un'amica, di questo Naya ne era convinta.

Nessuno l'ha mai guardata come fa la bionda, nessuno l'ha mai fatta sentire in un certo modo solo col potere di un maledetto sguardo.

Ma alla fine, che senso aveva pensare a tutto questo?

Naya sapeva che non sarebbe possibile stare insieme alla sua migliore amica. Di nuovo.

Heather era fidanzata, conviveva assieme a Taylor; certo, Naya non aveva problemi ad ammettere che, fidanzato o no, non le importava se lui avesse sofferto.

Taylor era un coglione. Un coglione immaturo e stupidamente possessivo.

Ma non era questo il punto, certo che no.

La latina non voleva far soffrire Heather.

Sapeva che, in un modo o nell'altro, la bionda teneva al suo ragazzo; Naya sapeva anche che, se ci fosse anche una remota possibilità che Heather torni single, non potrebbero stare insieme comunque.

Aveva un'immagine da proteggere, aveva appena iniziato a costruire questa nuova persona che tutto il mondo eventualmente conoscerà come Naya Rivera, attrice hollywoodiana, cantante straordinaria, nonché super-etero.

Hollywood di merda. Show-business di merda.

Ma cosa poteva farci? Sapeva di non avere altra scelta. Non c'era un'altra strada da trovare, non esistevano altre soluzioni.

Beh, in realtà esistevano, ma Naya sin dal principio sapeva di essere limitata a una sola strada che le poteva garantire eventuale successo.

Era costretta a nascondersi, doveva restare al buio per anni senza nemmeno poter urlare.

Una singola lacrima rigò il suo volto, poi, sentendo un'enorme stanchezza improvvisa, si addormentò.

###

"Naya? Nay?" una voce gentile svegliò la latina che aprì lentamente gli occhi, poggiandoli sulla persona seduta sul letto.

"Hemo?" mormorò Naya con stanchezza evidente nella sua voce, lasciandosi andare ad uno sbadiglio.

La bionda le sorrise dolcemente, accarezzando e spostando una ciocca di capelli dal volto di Naya.

"Dove sono?"

"Sei nella roulotte, scemina. Ti sei addormentata" spiegò Heather, alzandosi poi in piedi "e hai ancora bisogno di cambiarti. Ti aspetto fuori, ok?"

La mora annuì e basta, sistemandosi in una posizione seduta e aggiustandosi i capelli con le mani. La ballerina la guardò per alcuni secondi, Naya poteva sentire il suo sguardo su di sé, ma non riuscì ad alzare la testa e rischiare di guardare la sua migliore amica negli occhi, non dopo il tumulto di pensieri che l'aveva assalita prima di addormentarsi.

Sentì dei passi, poi una porta aprirsi e chiudersi.

Naya chiuse gli occhi sospirando, pensando solo a trovare il coraggio per riuscire a guardare Heather in faccia e ricominciare a fare finta di niente.

Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e…sentì un sapore strano.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, portandosi lo stesso labbro nella bocca, cercando di sentire nuovamente quel sapore.

Era qualcosa che sapeva di fragola.

Naya non ricordava di avere un lucidalabbra o qualcosa del genere che odorasse in quel modo.

Naya non avrebbe neanche mai scoperto che quel sapore di fragola sulle sue labbra era lì a causa di un bacio rubato da Heather.


End file.
